


Water Dance | Matsuoka Rin

by CaptainCiella



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: Thank you for reading!





	Water Dance | Matsuoka Rin

“I wanna swim,” you suddenly whined to your brother.

 

He lifted his eyes up his textbook and looked at you, lying on the floor, legs partially resting on his bed.

 

“It’s too late,” he firmly said.

“But I wanna swim!” you replied childishly.

“Iwatobi SC is closed.”

“I can go to the school’s swimming pool!” you suggested.

“It’s too dark outside and you don’t even have the keys.”

“Actually, I do,” you proudly said, pulling them out of your pockets. “You can come with me! Don’t you wanna swim?”

“I have homework to finish.”

 

You lifted an eyebrow, surprised. Your brother, who was a swimming nerd, declined an invitation to swim because he had homework. It was an excuse you never thought he would say one day. He never makes excuses and not a lame one like this.

 

“It’s so unlike you, Haru,” you said.

“I have university exams to prepare for.”

“But I can’t believe you! What happened to you?”

“Nothing.”

“Well... I’m going to the school, I’ll be back before midnight.”

“No, it’s not safe,” he retorted.

 

Your twin-brother was quite protective even if he was considered to be the youngest of you two. Before you go out, he always asked where you were hanging out and with whom. There was never an exception to this tacit rule.

 

“Then accompany me.”

“I guess I have no choice, right?” Haruka sighed, knowing that if he had refused, he would have to pay you anything you wanted for the next three days.

“Thanks, bro!” you said, quickly packing your stuff in your sports-bag.

 

You went in the bathroom to change into a swimsuit, then to the kitchen to fill a bottle of water. Your twin was waiting for you at the doorstep, playing with the keys.

 

“You ready?” he asked before you get on your shoes.

“Of course. Let’s go.”

 

You walked for about ten minutes before reaching the school.

 

“Text me when you wanna come back.”

“Alright.”

 

Your brother headed towards your house while you quietly opened the school’s back door. You quickly climbed the stairs then arrived at the rooftop.

 

The view was amazing. In the clear water of the pool, the starry sky was reflecting in the pool. You always wanted to swim in a pool full of stars and today, your dream was coming true. You undressed immediately and plunged into the water.

Although it was colder than usual, you enjoyed more than ever. You managed to warm up, enjoying every inch of the pool, swimming freely. Not as free as your brothers say though. You both had a different concept of free. Your free was not about the swimming the style but more about the mindset. Being free meant not staying in the swimming corridors, use the full space of the pool, not only swimming vertically but horizontally, diagonally, randomly. In fact, your main swimming was not even free: you could swim every style and you actually had a national level in the Individual Medley tournaments. You were known to say “I only swim IM” and your friends were making fun of you, comparing you with your twin, “I only swim free".

 

Lost in your thoughts, you didn't notice that someone jumped in the pool - the splash sound brought you in the reality. Who was in the school’s pool at night? It was not that late but still, who? You swam to the border of the pool, were about to get out when he pulled you against his chest and kissed you on the cheek. Without looking at his face, you recognised him.

 

“Rin! What are you doing here?” you exclaimed.

“I wanted to swim,” he replied. “I guess you too, right?”

“Yeah.”

 

Never did you expect to find your boyfriend here. Actually, even if you expected to see him here, what would you say to Haru to leave the house at this time? He didn't even know you were hooking up with Rin. For some unknown reason, neither of you told him. Even if you did, he just would say a dead-panned “ok” and forget it soon after. Moreover, it would change nothing: the whole group of friends knew and it changed nothing among them. They just had gotten used to seeing you kissing during training.

 

“Wanna race?” you asked, as you usually did when you meet each other at the swimming pool.

“Of course! Freestyle, 50 metres?”

“Deal,” you agreed.

 

You both went to the diving board, standing up before you glanced at him before he stated “take your marks” in a perfect English accent. You could ask him to repeat it for your ear’s pleasure but you had to get ready for the race. Rin looked at you, waiting for your “go” to start.

 

“Go,” you said after having taken a deep breath.

 

Right after, you both eagerly dived into the pool.

As always, he was fast as a flash of lightning, you could hardly keep the pace with him, although you always somehow managed to be aligned to him, letting him know that he wouldn’t win that easily the race as he used to do when you were younger.

As always, his form was beautiful, sharp and at each stroke, he seemed to control the water. You admired this since your childhood and you always had wanted to swim like him, even though he said you shouldn’t copy him and find your own style.

You did. At least, you hoped you did. Some people often commented that it was similar to your twin - obviously they would say that, you shared the same genes. Even though you loved your brother from the bottom of your heart, you hated being told that. You wanted to find your identity through your swimming style and form without being in Haru’s shadow.

 

Without even noticing it, your hand was the first one reaching the pool’s edge before Rin’s reaches a few split seconds later. He took off his googles and congratulated you.

 

“We haven't raced in a while!” he said, running a hand through his wet hair.

“Two months I think! We used to race so often when we were little!” you remarked, stretching out your body.

“Yeah.”

 

He leaned back on the water, staring at the sky. Arms spread, the pool was like his bed.

 

“You always wanted to swim under a starry sky when you were little,” he said.

 

You blushed. Have you ever said that out loud once?

 

“How do you know?” you curiously asked.

“It’s so like you,” he replied, grinning. “You like this kind of stuff right?”

“Yeah,” you said, looking up at the sky. “And you, you wanted to swim in a pool full of cherry blossoms.”

 

He smiled, recalling the spring of this year when his teammates had made him the swimming pool surprise.

 

“That was great,” he hummed.

“Although the water was cold.”

 

You heard your phone ringing. You guessed it was Haru but you were too lazy to get out of the pool. You felt so good, like in your bed on a Sunday morning. You sighed.

 

“Guess I have to go back home,” you said, swimming towards the border.

 

You quickly wrapped yourself in a large towel and replied to the call. Haru was indeed calling you to pick you up home. You heard him say other words but your attention was taken away by the beautiful scenery unfolding in front of you: Rin getting out of the pool, running his hand through his wet maroon hair and stretching out.

 

“Are you listening?” he suspiciously asked.

 

Rin suddenly took your phone off your hands and replied in your place.

 

“Yeah. How are you Haru?”

“Rin? What are you doing?” your brother exclaimed.

“Swimming,” he simply replied. “Wanna join us?”

“It’s too late,” he stated.

 

Rin’s eyes wide-opened, he was even more surprised than you. How could Haru, the water-nerd, decline an invitation to swim?

 

“Are you sick?” Rin retorted.

“No, I’m not. Rin, can I ask you to take (Name) home? She’s not listening to me.”

 

You slightly frowned with a grin. Your twin brother acting like he was the oldest was at the same time annoying and amusing.

 

“Of course,” he said, smiling to you, making you blush.

“Thanks. It’ll be midnight, so be careful.”

“I will, no problem.”

“Take care of her.”

 

Rin blinked at these words.

 

“See you.”

 

Haru hung up before you and Rin could say a word. You quickly dried your hair with the towel before Rin crouched to finish drying your hair.

 

“Do you wanna leave now?” he asked.

“No...” you admitted. “Can we stay a bit longer?”

“But Haru—“

“He knows I’m with you, he’s not worried!”

“Well...”

“Are you treating me like your child?” you jokingly said.

“No! It’s just—“

“Never mind.”

 

You smiled and stretched out. You almost yawned, your body was tired but your mind was not. You wanted to swim a bit more and if any chance, to race Rin again. You stood up then jumped in the pool. He joined you a bit reluctantly at the edge.

 

“Come on!” you waved at him. “Don’t worry about Haru!”

“If you say so.”

 

You two swam a little. Rin seemed thoughtful about Haru’s last lines.

 

“Does he know?” he asked.

“No, I haven’t told him yet. Should we?”

“Maybe.”

“Actually I don’t think it will change things between you two.”

“I think so too.”

 

You both stood quiet, wondering about what kind of reaction would have your brother. “Ok fine.”

 

“Take care of her”,” he quoted. “I feel I have more responsibilities towards Haru now,” he said, blushing.

“You don’t have to. Don’t worry too much about that stuff!”

“But what if you get hurt?”

“You’ll never hurt me what are you saying?” you laughed.

“I mean if a car hits you and I’m nearby, how can I explain to Haru that I wasn’t able to—“

“Chill, Rin. It just happens, it’s no one’s fault,” you tried to reassure him.

 

You swam towards him and warmly embraced him. A slight blush covered your face, you weren’t used to be as tactile as he was.

 

“Love ya,” you suddenly muttered, burying your face in his chest, your face turning red. “So don’t worry.”

 

You felt your heart fluttering at the same time as his. His lips curled into a shy smile and he quickly kissed you on the forehead, then he tightened the embrace before he kissed you, on the lips this time.

 

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” he whispered.

“Let’s stay,” you replied, your lips begging for his.

 

Rin kissed you again, timidly at first, then more ardently while running slowly his hands on your body. He cupped your cheeks in his hands before he drowned you in a deep kiss. You let a surprised moan escaping your lips. Never had you kissed each other that passionately. Astonished of how he was forward, you kept on devouring his lips, wrapping your arms around his waist, cuddling up against him.

 

 

It was half past midnight when you arrived at your house. Haru was still awake and welcomed you and Rin at the doorstep. You had an awkward feeling when he had opened the door and seen you with your boyfriend but this feeling strengthened when he casually asked:

 

“Are you two hooking up together?”

“How do y—“ you began before your twin cuts you off.

“I just felt like it.”

 

Rin gulped, straighten his back as if he was meeting his future father-in-law.

 

“Haru, we should’ve told you earlier...”

“It’s fine. I’m glad to know it. Please take care of her,” he said with a smile.

 

Rin blushed and when your look met his, he literally turned scarlet.

 

“I... I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> >  
>> 
>> Thank you for reading!  
> 


End file.
